keira_kigerfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion
Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion is the 16th and final episode of Jackie Guida: The Series from Season 1. It's also a 100-minute episode and a reminiscent sequel to Jackie's Journey To Eleanor's House. Synopsis Jackie plans a sleepover reunion for her friends on her journey. Plot The episode starts where Jackie is playing with Keziah and Fushion outside her house and is about to think of something special to do. "Hey, guys! Guys! Be quiet! I have an marvelous idea!" said Jackie excitedly, "I'm not sleeping at my house tonight! I'm spending the night at Eleanor's House for a sleepover!" "Really?" Keziah and Fushion both gasped. "It's a wonderful reunion! Around 4:00, we're going to Eleanor's House to spend the night!" Keziah and Fushion didn't know. "Of course! There might be a big party for me! We can watch movies, we can play Fortnite, we can do anything! Keziah and Fushion noticed that Jackie is having a sleepover with her friends. "It's a wonderful party! Since Eleanor is absent, she will invite us to her house! We're going to have a great time." "Oh, really," Keziah rolled her eyes. "That would be miraculous!" Fushion gasped. "I'm going to Pat's. I'll catch you guys up and meet you later!" Jackie blows a kiss to Keziah and Fushion as they leave Jackie's House. Later, after Keziah and Fushion left, Keira runs to Jackie's House and noticed that Jackie is going to play Hungry Hungry Hippos with Keira. The instructions are to put the red balls into any hippo's outside stomach, and put the red balls in a circle. Jackie and Keira finally started playing the game. After Jackie and Keira play Hungry Hungry Hippos, Jackie's mother, Melissa plans to go to Pat's Pizzeria with Jackie and Keira as they get ready. After Jackie and Keira get ready with Keira's purse, they and Melissa left Jackie's House as they walk away, leaving Sam to stay home by himself. Along the way, Keziah returned with her scooter and Jackie sees her, wanting to go to Pat's Pizzeria. Jackie hugs Keziah and asks if Keziah's mother really asked her to go to Pat's Pizzeria with her and Keira. Melissa invites Keziah to go to Pat's Pizzeria with the girls. Jackie decided to take Keziah's scooter and rides with it along the way to the pizza restaurant. As soon as Jackie, Keziah, and Keira got to Pat's Pizzeria, Melissa warns them not to ride Keziah's scooter in the restaurant. As they got inside, Jackie, Keziah, and Keira all sat down, waiting for their pizza to get here and eat. Melissa serves 3 pepperoni pizzas and 3 water bottles for Jackie, Keziah, and Keira. A few moments later, Jackie puts Keziah's pepperoni toppings on her eyes, and Keziah puts Jackie's pepperoni toppings on her eyes. Melissa gets mad and Jackie and Keziah are putting their mixed pepperoni toppings from different plates on their eyes. Melissa then wipes Jackie's face and her closed eyes with the wipe. After Jackie, Keziah, and Keira eat and play at Pat's Pizzeria, they have to beyond the look out for cars. Jackie decides to play a race game that makes the running to the end of the sidewalk that ever wins or lose. Melissa warns them to stop at different sidewalks whenever they see cars passing by. Jackie starts the game by racing with Keziah and Keira to the end of the sidewalk. Then, they race to the next sidewalk as Melissa puts the mail in the mailbox. Jackie and Keziah win at last, but Keira saw the empty Doritos Spicy Sweet Chilli bag on the puddle of Naylor Avenue. Melissa decides to take Keira, Jackie and Keziah to the black trashcan at Oak Street. Jackie then accidentally falls into the puddle. Melissa comments on Jackie's situation as Jackie gets up and her pants got completely wet. Jackie gets extremely upset, starts screaming and throwing temper tantrums. "I WANT TO GO HOME!!!" cried Jackie, screaming and throwing temper tantrums. "I WANT TO GO HOME AND CHANGE MY PANTS NOW!!!" Melissa starts yelling at Jackie to stop and they're not going home. Jackie won't stop crying, screaming, and throwing tantrums. Keziah and Keira get annoyed by Jackie's screaming powers and stompings. "Jackie, stop crying and throwing fits!" yelled Melissa, making a decision and noticed that the people are going to see and hear Jackie. "Look, all of the people outside are going to hear you screaming and throwing tantrums, now STOP!" Jackie couldn't stop doing all this and now Keziah and Keira are getting upset. 5 minutes later, they finally arrived at Oak Street and Keira throws the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chilli bag into the trash. "Jackie," said Melissa, "you have to be very careful next time and don't fall into any puddle. When you have a situation about it, you must think in your brain every day and try not to fall any puddle every time you see it. Whenever you see a puddle, don't fall into it. That will make any of your clothes wet, including your pants." Keira wipes Jackie's tear off of her face and seconds later, Jackie quickly hugs Keira. Jackie started to run all the way to her house. Her mother, Keziah, and Keira catch up to her. After Jackie and Keira run 9 miles to Jackie's House, Jackie tries to open the door, but it's locked. Melissa thought that Sam is in the shower and uses her key to open the door, and finally, it opened. Now, Jackie has to get changed because her pants got wet. She closes her room door behind her and Melissa gets the red bowl of snacks and candy from Valentine's Day. There are Valentine Nerds, Valentine hearted lollipops, Valentine CHEEZ-ITs, and other snacks and candy from the bowl. Keziah takes a red lollipop heart while Keira takes the Valentine Nerds. From Jackie's room, Jackie opens the door with her being naked. Melissa angrily asks Jackie why is she walking naked and Jackie is walking to the laundry room to get changed. Jackie gets in and Melissa closes the door. A few minutes later, Jackie got changed and wears a fancy green dress with accessories, and a black belt. Jackie jumps up and down and sees Keziah. Keziah decides to play Play-Doh with Jackie. Jackie and Keziah run to get Play-Doh sets from Jackie's room closet, but Melissa warns them they can only play Play-Doh in the cat room. In the cat room, Jackie and Keziah set up the Play-Doh totes, while Keira watches them from the side. Jackie proclaimed that she and Keziah will have a dessert competition whenever dessert gets to vote. Keziah had an idea that she will calculate the results for any dessert. Jackie accepts Keziah's idea and starts lining up the votes while Keziah calculates the results. A few minutes later, Jackie eats her Valentine Nerds while she creates the desserts with Play-Doh. After Jackie creates all the desserts with Play-Doh, Keira eats Jackie's Valentine Nerds. Jackie looks at Keira and was in shock. "Hey! Keira! You're eating my Nerds!" yelled Jackie, as she smiles in a harshly way. Jackie leaves the cat room and tells her mother Keira is eating her Valentine Nerds. Melissa said Keira could only eat one Nerd at a time, not all of them. Jackie returns to the cat room to compete in the dessert competition and report the votes for any dessert. After the Play-Doh dessert competition in the cat room, Jackie decides to have a sleepover adventure with Keziah. Jackie leads Keziah to her room to change clothes and get ready for their sleepover adventure. After Jackie and Keziah get ready and have Jackie's suitcase, they decide to sleep in Jackie's room, but they put their stuff in the laundry room. They then return to Jackie's room to put their name tags and sleeping bags. Jackie has Fluffy with her to sleep with. When Jackie and Keziah are sleeping in Jackie's room, Fushion bursts into Jackie's House and swears under his breath. He then saw Jackie and Keziah sleeping in Jackie's room and gets angry. Fushion wants to ruin Jackie and Keziah's sleepover, but jumps onto Jackie's bed and Jackie screams. Fushion then jumps onto Keziah's bed and Keziah screams. Jackie and Keziah both freak out because of Fushion who's trying to ruin their sleepover. "I hate sleepovers!" yelled Fushion, as he groans in a cruel way. Jackie tries to stop Fushion for ruining her's and Keziah's sleepover stuff, but there is no way and it's too late. After Fushion ruins Jackie and Keziah's sleepover adventure, he sits on the bottom of Jackie's bunk bed with his legs up on his chest. Jackie goes into her room and asks Fushion why did he ruin her and Keziah's sleepover. Fushion hates sleepovers and wanted to cancel it, but Jackie pleased him with a promised look. Fushion became furious and tells Jackie to leave him alone, but Jackie can't and wanted him to calm him down. Fushion doesn't care. "How about I'll sing a song to help you calm down?" asked Jackie, "It's about timeouts and my clock." Fushion doesn't want Jackie to sing, but Jackie did so and sings "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara. Fushion finally felt better and gets to dance near the end of the song. After the song, Jackie finally made Fushion feel better and mentions to Keziah that she's a big fan of Zedd and Alessia Cara she sang, and likes all Zedd songs. A few minutes later, Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira are in the cat room to ride Jackie's bikes and Jackie can ride bikes outside with them. Jackie, Keziah, Fushion, and Keira all ran outside to ride with bikes and Keziah's scooter. Jackie rides her bike, Keziah rides one of Jackie's bikes, Fushion rides his own bike, and Keira rides Keziah's scooter. As soon as Jackie and her friends ride their bikes, they watched out for cars and they soon arrived at 44 Delaware Drive, where a man gets out his car and suddenly, Jackie uses her screaming powers to scare the man and he didn't answer. "Guys, I made this guy undefined by using my screaming powers," said Jackie, "And he didn't answer at all!" Jackie and her friends continue riding her bikes and it's 4:00pm. Melissa opens the door and tells the kids it's time to go home, but one of Jackie's friends said they could keep playing with Jackie. Melissa suggested that the kids will go home now. "No!" said Jackie, bravely. "I'm having a sleepover at Eleanor's House with my friends!" Melissa didn't know that Jackie is having a sleepover at someone's house. Jackie begs her mother to keep playing with her friends until her sleepover at Eleanor's House. Melissa accepts Jackie's option instead of her friends going home. Keira had to leave that Melissa just said to her. All of Jackie's friends said bye to Keira as she leaves the front yard. Fushion then makes a quick joke about what do humans do when they're having sleepovers. The answer was anything can happen. 1 hour later, when Jackie and her friends are at Eleanor's House, Jackie gives Eleanor her sleepover invitation and Eleanor comments on it. Eleanor thinks that the invitation was miraculous. Jackie had a memorable thought and gets her friends' attention. "My Dad told me this!" requested Jackie, as she says this, "Whenever sleepovers are going to happen, I'll be playing with friends." "How in Salem County did you know, Jackie?" asked Keziah, noticing Jackie's fortune. "It's from my Dad!" Jackie said, as she goes up on a small stool. Will and Fushion watched Jackie from the side. Jackie inhales and exhales in her breath, and starts to think in her mind. Flashbacks from her childhood came out of Jackie's mind, while her friends watched her. Then, Jackie thinks in all the past events she had went. Jackie suddenly freezes as her friends get overreacted and get into arguments. Jackie unfreezes from her life and made a wish... and the wish disappears as Jackie throws it in both hands, and Jackie's dress magically changed from green color to glowly green color. Eleanor realized that Jackie's wish had came true. Jackie cheered and she and her friends sing the reprise of "Stay" by Zedd and Alessia Cara. After the song, Jackie and all her friends cheered, gave high-fives, and hugged. Jackie explains to Eleanor that she and her friends will go inside Eleanor's House for a sleepover reunion. "Fine, Jackie," answered Eleanor. "Yay! Let's go inside!" exclaimed Jackie, as she and her friends go inside Eleanor's House. While inside Eleanor's House, Jackie asks Keziah does she like sleepovers. "Mm-hmm," repiled Keziah, "I like sleepovers." From a adult room, Dan approaches out of the room and notices Jackie and her friends. "Did you just go to our house again?" asked Dan, making a lame smile. He then laughs. "How did you guys get into our house and why did you know that you have a sleepover?" Jackie is planning a sleepover reunion with Eleanor, Keziah, Will and Fushion. "Who's there?" asked Kate, also noticing Jackie and her friends. "Are you guys having a sleepover?" Jackie mentions that her wish came true earlier and Eleanor has a special day. "Is this my special day?" gasped Eleanor, stammering in front of Jackie. "Yes! How did you know, Jackie?" "From my sleepover invitation," said Jackie, "And you're invited! We will be watching a movie for my sleepover party, and after we watch it, your mom and dad will bring the candle to me and YOU guys have to sing it to me before I make my wish!" "Really!" they gasped. "Of course!" Jackie continued, "And if I'm going to have my friends with me, I'm staying overnight with them! My friends will be BFFs!" All of the friends and parents are really surprised. "Stupendously awesome." So, Jackie started the party by watching Netflix with her friends, including Will and Fushion. After Jackie's sleepover party, there might be something special for Jackie. It's a candle Dan and Kate are bringing, giving it to Jackie. "Oh, thank you," said Jackie excitedly, as the candle was given to her. Jackie was so excited that everyone in Eleanor's House sings "Happy Reunion to you" to her. After the song, Jackie makes her wish and pray for God. "Come on, Jackie," yelled Eleanor, calling out with other friends as Jackie is praying. "Come on! You can do it! Blow the candle!" "Yeah!" "Yeah! Go blow the damn candle!" "Go ahead, Jackie!" All of Jackie's friends cheered Jackie's name and suddenly, after a moment... Jackie finally blows the candle. Everyone applaud and cheered for Jackie. "Whoo-hoo!" cheered Eleanor, as others cheered out loud. As Jackie gets awarded, her friends lifted her up as a teammate, and Jackie is very, very, very, very happy that she celebrated Sunday night with her friends, she gets to stay overnight with her friends, and was received by her situation, and everyone in Eleanor's House lived happily ever after. Cast *Jackie Guida *Keziah Patterson *Fushion Patterson *Keira Kiger *Keziah's Mother (Mentioned) *Pat's Pizzeria Cashier *Bob *Jean *Fluffy *Melissa Guida *Sam Guida *Eleanor Lawson *Will Lawson *Kate Wistar *Dan Wistar Songs *Stay *Stay (Reprise) Trivia *This is the 2nd episode that lasted over 60 minutes. *This is the 2nd episode Jackie cries and throws temper tantrums. The first time being Jackie's Short-Living Play Date. *Stay by Zedd & Alessia Cara is the song Jackie sang when she teases Fushion to make him really angry and make him dance near the end of the song. **Jackie also sang that song with her friends (including Eleanor and Will) for a reprise before they go inside Eleanor's House. * This is the final episode for Season 1. *Eleanor doesn't appear in Part 1 of this episode, and neither does Will or their parents. *Will calls Jackie, "Master Jackie" while the friends are cheering for Jackie after she blows the candle. *After Jackie fell into a rain puddle near the end of Naylor Avenue, she cries and throws temper tantrums after Mrs. Guida comments on Jackie's situation about the puddle. **Mrs. Guida's comment was "Splish, Splash, Jackie, you fell into the puddle. Hahaha." *'Goof:' During the walk for Keira to recycle the Doritos Spicy Sweet Chili bag, Jackie screams and throws temper tantrums after falling into a puddle, but she doesn't do the same screaming from Jackie's Short-Living Play Date. She instead screams in a different way and throws temper tantrums by stomping her feet. *Keira doesn't appear in Part 2 of this episode. *On Jackie Guida's birthday, Jackie Guida: The Series announced that it will renew for a 2nd season because Jackie is turning 7 years old in the next season, but skipped 2 episodes after the 1st episode. *In the prologue, when Jackie, Keziah and Fushion are playing outside, this episode was originally titled as Jackie The Teaser, but the friends are talking about having a sleepover reunion and was renamed Jackie's Friend Sleepover Reunion since it's Jackie's first time sleeping with her friends. Gallery DD5289FD-45F9-4389-B771-47B8392D1E4B.jpeg|The signature sign on Jackie's door. Category:Season 1 Category:2019 Category:Movies Category:Winter Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Pat's Pizzeria Category:Temper Tantrum Episodes Category:Episodes with Keziah Category:Episodes with Fushion Category:Episodes with Eleanor Category:Episodes with Will